As is well known, sculptures are three-dimensional aesthetic works while two-dimensional works such as drawings or paintings are two-dimensional aesthetic works. Artists seek to create both three-dimensional and two-dimensional works that can incorporate common themes that offer commentary, create visual interest for as well as invite participation by viewers. Artists seek to conceive of a system of common themes which may be recognizable for such works by a viewer. Such common themes need to distinctive yet be relatable and comprehendible to both the work and the viewer. It is useful to use symbols and forms that may be translated both in three-dimensional mediums such as sculptures or two-dimensional mediums such as drawings, paintings or prints.
What is needed is a process that can produce a distinct collection of forms and symbols for art works that represents a flow of movement of a basic shape and allows symbolism, representing a distinct visual system of artistic thought, to be incorporated in different works of art in both two and three-dimensional mediums.